Harry Potter et le Trésor de Poudlard
by love sparrow
Summary: Fic crossover harrypotterpotc!CHAP 7: Les nouvelles aventures de Potter Lisez et reviewez! R&r svpça veut dire reviews! Nouvo chap: les ennuis coommencent... c'est à lire d'urgence!
1. Les nouveaux voisins

**Harry Potter et le Trésor de Poudlard**

_Chapitre 1 : Les nouveaux voisins_

Comme d'habitude, Harry Potter, le plus célèbre sorcier ayant vaincu, étant encore bébé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, passait un été atroce en compagnie des Dursley. Toujours est-il que le petit chéri de Dudley était gâté par ses parents. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait le droit de passer ses vacances avec ses meilleurs amis en Espagne. Quant à Harry, il devait rester à la maison pour aider sa tante Pétunia à repasser le linge, passer l'aspirateur dans toutes les pièces de la maison... Tout ça contre son goût, évidemment... Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait retourner à Poudlard revoir ses amis, Ron et Hermione. Cependant, Harry devait encore patienter longtemps... Les vacances d'été avaient à peine commencé que les Dursley prévoyaient un séjour aux Caraïbes pour aller visiter la tante Marge qui avait acheté une petite maison au bord d'une crique.

Un soir, Harry avait entendu dire de la part de Mr Dursley qu'ils avaient des nouveaux voisins et, qu'avant de partir en voyage, ils allaient venir chez eux pour s'occuper de Harry pendant leur absence. En effet, l'oncle Vernom les connaissait déjà assez bien et leur avait demandé leur aide. Lesdits voisins étaient manifestement des moldus : des personnes n'ayant le moindre pouvoir magique. Certes, ils étaient comme les Dursley. Cependant, ils avaient une étrange complicité avec Harry qui enrageait l'oncle Vernon. Un autre soir, Mr Dursley l'avait surpris en pleine conversation avec ledit voisin. En effet, Harry devait, comme toujours, sortir les poubelles, lorsqu'un de ces voisins l'avait accosté et lui avait demandé s'il était toujours résigné à obéir les ordres de sa tante Pétunia. Harry lui avait répondu que non, qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait sans ronchonner. Avant de rentrer à nouveau chez lui, le voisin lui avait lancé une phrase qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

_« Ne te laisse surtout pas faire mon enfant, écoutes d'abord toi-même... »_

Harry lui avait alors lancé un regard à la fois interrogateur et approbateur avant de tourner les talons et rentrer chez lui. Comment cela se pourrait-il qu'un moldu le prenne en pitié et lui donne des conseils si encourageants ?

Intrigué, il avait regagné sa chambre et avait plongé dans son lit pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Le jour était enfin venu à Mr et Mrs Dursley de partir pour les Caraïbes et enfin de se délester de leur neveu, Harry Potter. A peine avaient-ils franchi la porte qu'une voix les parvenait en déclarant :

« Bon voyage, Mr Dursley ! »

L'oncle Vernom jeta un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule et ne voyait que Harry qui lui esquissait un sourire maigre. L'oncle lui lança un regard assassin avant de s'adresser à sa femme, Pétunia, en lui disant :

« Débarrassons-nous immédiatement du fils de la fée Carabosse avant que nous rations notre vol pour les Caraïbes ! aboya-t-il.

- Tu as raison, Vernom ! approuva-t-elle en lançant un regard froid à Harry.

Quelques minutes après, les parents de Dudley ouvrirent le coffre de la voiture de l'oncle Vernom et y entrèrent leurs bagages. Décidément, après avoir claquer la porte du coffre, tous les deux montèrent dans la voiture et c'est alors que Mr Dursley démarra le moteur de sa voiture et quitta Privet Drive pour s'engager dans l'autoroute et se rendre à Londres.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'exclama de joie en sautillant partout comme un singe qui avait gagné à la loterie un gros talus de bananes. A peine était-il assis sur le fauteuil que la sonnette retentit. Irrité, il était résigné à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, croyant que cela pouvait encore être l'oncle Vernom ou sa tante qui avaient oublié quelques affaires. Lorsqu'il entrebâilla la porte, quelques petits rires lui parvenaient et une voix qui disait d'une voix discrète :

« Il ne va pas en croire ses yeux quand il apprendra ça !

- Ni ses oreilles, ça tu peux me croire, Hyacinthe !

- Ni ses mains ! renchérit ladite Hyacinthe. »

La porte était à présent grande ouverte. L'encadrement de celle-ci présentait deux personnages burlesques et, pour le moins, âgés. Une vielle dame, paraissant dans la soixantaine, tenait le bras de son époux qui était sûrement un peu plus âgé qu'elle et déclara en voyant Harry :

« Harry Potter ! Nous sommes arrivés !

- Harry, c'est bien toi ?! Tu es bien le neveu de Pétunia ?! Richard m'a tant parlé de toi !

Gêné, il acquiesça d'un air embêté et les fit entrer à l'intérieur. Il leur dit finalement « bonjour » et les invita à s'asseoir sur le divan. Hyacinthe poursuivit la conversation.

« Oh ! Harry, je suis certaine qu'on va passer un moment de bonheur, nous trois ! Ta tante et ton oncle nous a demandé de s'occuper de toi pendant leur absence ! On a accepté sa demande et on est venu ici !

- Vous occuper de moi ?! lança Harry, abasourdi.

- Oui, parce qu'il faut ! Tu es encore jeune, mon petit ! répondit Richard. »

Harry leur lança alternativement un regard inquiet et dit aussitôt :

« Je reviens ! Je vais faire du thé ! »

Les deux vieux s'échangèrent un regard étonné et gloussèrent de rire.

Pendant que Harry était allé dans la cuisine préparer le thé, quelques bribes de leur conversation lui parvenait. Il entendait dire de la part de Hyacinthe :

« J'aimerais vraiment voir sa tête quand il apprendra ça ! »

Quand il apprendra quoi ?! Tout à coup, Harry sentit qu'ils étaient toujours entrain de parler de lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné au salon et qu'il servait le thé dans chaque tasse, il entendit soudainement des éclats de rire...

**_Alors ?! Qu'en pensez-vous ?! Les personnages de pirates des... seront là prochainement !_**

_**Bizoux**_

_**Reviews !!**_

_**Love sparrow**_


	2. Qui êtes vous?

_Chapitre 2 : Qui êtes-vous ?_

Harry se retourna brusquement et eut, tout d'un coup, comme une impression que les voix qu'il entendait étaient bien familières. En détournant le comptoir de la petite cuisine, il avança doucement vers le salon, le plateau à la main, celui-ci portant les tasses de thé, ensuite s'arrêta net et était à nouveau à l'écoute de cette voix si soupçonneuse tout en reculant de quelques pas afin d'être certain que les deux vieux ne l'aperçoivent pas...

- Zut, alors ! L'heure est passée ! Nous voilà bien..., dit soudainement la dénommée Hyacinthe à l'adresse de Richard.

Mais la voix de cette vielle dame n'était réellement plus ce qu'elle était tout à l'heure... Elle avait rajeuni de quelques années... Harry avait une nette impression que cette voix si juvénile et si féminine appartenait à une jeune fille. Sans nul doute, celle qui parlait ne pouvait qu'être leur petite fille. Comment était-elle alors entrée chez lui ?! Si les souvenirs de Harry étaient bons, la petite sonnette claironnante n'avait pas retenti lorsqu'il était en train de préparer le thé. Peut-être était-elle entrée par la porte vitrée qui donne sur le jardin ? Sûrement pas. La porte qui donnait sur ce dernier était fermée à clé, de sorte que Harry ne fasse pas peur aux voisins d'à côté... C'est ce que l'oncle Vernom constatait... Les voisins pourraient devenir inquiets s'ils voyaient Harry parler tout seul en agitant un long bout de bois et dire des choses incompréhensibles... Ils le prendraient tous pour un fou...

A peine avait-il avancé d'un pas que la voix de Richard détonna comme un coup de feu.

- Zut ! Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant madame Je-sais-tout ?!

- Attendre...

La voix de ce dernier avait tout aussi rajeuni de quelques années... Elle sonnait à présent aigue et mêlée d'un timbre grave. Qui ça pourrait-il bien être ?! Le petit-fils, peut-être ?! Harry semblait perdu quand une idée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit comme un éclair. Il pensait connaître ces voix. Harry les avait déjà entendu quelque part. Non, Harry était certain de reconnaître les voix familières qui lui parvenaient jusqu'à la cuisine et était sûr qu'elles appartenaient à des personnes qu'il connaissait auparavant. Cependant, à qui appartenaient-elles alors ?! Voilà une énigme difficile à résoudre pour le moment...

Ladite voix féminine recommença à parler et sembla, par le ton qu'elle empruntait, furieuse.

- Oh ! Il faut te rendre à l'évidence Richard, on ne doit pas paniquer ! On trouvera bien un autre moyen !

Harry eut comme un sursaut d'étonnement lorsque la voix féminine avait reparlé. Il était si nerveux qu'il n'arrivait plus à rester calme. Harry soupçonnait bien quelque chose au point de vue de ces voix ; elles appartenaient sûrement à deux élèves de Poudlard. Oh ! Oui, Harry avait tellement entendu des milliers de voix qu'il oubliait celles de ces proches... C'était à présent une certitude nette. Harry avança dès à présent deux pas de plus afin de distinguer les propriétaires de ces voix si familières. En entrant dans le salon, il vit deux silhouettes qui avaient, à vue d'œil, la taille moyenne d'un élève et, étaient tous les deux tournés vers la fenêtre du living qui donnait sur la petite cour. L'une des deux silhouettes avaient les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, alors que l'autre avait une chevelure beaucoup plus foncée. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il les reconnaissait même si leur dos était tourné vers lui...

_**Alors ?! Qu'en pensez-vous ?! Ils sont bien étranges n'est-ce pas ?! Fans de Pirates, patience...**_

_**Merci pour les reviews !!Cette fic sera bel et bien un crossover ! Ne pensez surtout pas que je l'ai catégorisée dans « pirates.. » pour vous tromper !**_

**_Ils apparaîtront bientôt ! Pour l'instant, je travaille les personnages secondaires, et, bien sûr, le capitaine Jackichou Sparrrow ! Il est très difficile de le cerner , ça, je vous le garantie !!!_**

_**Encore dsl, mais ce chapitre est un « baby-chapter » : c'est pour anticiper l'intrigue ;) je ne dois pas tout dévoiler qd même ! lool**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**_Khiéna (très beau pseudo ;) : Merci pour ta review et ravie ke ça te plait ! ;)_**

**_Bob Chiri : Hé toi ! Merci pour ta reviews, également !Oui ! Il y aura Drago Mauvaise foi !lool (jl'm b1 aussi ce perso !:)) _**

**_Liliylas : Merci pour ta review ! Ca m'a bcp touché, vraiment ! Continues ta fic, elle est géniale, très fidèle à la première !!_**

**_Lady Lianna (très beau pseudo ;) : Merci de dire que ma fic est sympa ! :) Cependant au point de vue « pirates », c'est à suivre dans les prochains chapitres ! ;) Pour l'instant je cherche un fil conducteur qui pourrait alors causer la rencontre de ces deux mondes si différents ! Mais je te promets, ce n'est pas un délire qui est conçu pour faire rire, il y aura de l'aventure, des malentendus, des énigmes, et bien d'autres surprises..._**

**_HP Fans et Pirate's fans... A la prochaineuh !_**

**_Bizoux !_**

_**Reviews !**_

_**Love sparrow**_


	3. La surprise de Harry

_Chapitre 3 : La surprise d'Harry_

Après un long silence, les deux silhouettes firent face à Harry. Ce dernier resta figé sur place et un grand sourire illumina son visage ; il les avait reconnus. Soudain, Harry hurla leur nom de toutes ses forces :

« Ron ! Hermione !

- Surprise, Harry ! annonça d'une voix joviale ladite Hermione.

- Salut Harry ! » lança Ron.

Harry était joyeux de revoir ses meilleurs amis. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas... Celui-ci se demandait où étaient passés les deux vieux, Hyacinthe et Richard...

Après quelques minutes, Harry se précipita jusqu'à eux et, tous les trois ensemble, s'étreignirent et poussèrent un cri de joie.

« Ca fait à peine une semaine que nous nous étions plus revus ! » fit remarquer Ron.

Mais Harry ne prit aucune attention à ce que ce dernier lui avait dit. Harry s'éloigna soudainement de leur étreinte, sous les yeux consternés de ses camarades, et leur demanda d'une voix grave.

« Comment êtes-vous venus jusqu'ici ?! Je n'ai pas entendu la sonnette retentir... Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez chez moi, à cette heure-ci ?! »

Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent un regard et gloussèrent de rire, sous le regard étonné de Harry.

« C'est grâce au Polynectar qu'on a pu venir ici, Harry ! expliqua Hermione d'une voix amusée.

- Le Polynectar ?! » s'étonna ce dernier.

Hermione et Ron ne purent s'empêcher d'émettre un éclat de rire alors que Harry était toujours intrigué par leur venue et sembla soudainement prendre part à l'amusement de ces derniers.

« Harry, voyons ! Tu ne t'en rappelles plus ?! La substance imbuvable qu'Hermione avait préparée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! » répliqua Ron d'un ton moqueur.

Harry comprit aussitôt. Le souvenir évoqué lui rappela apparemment tout l'épisode. Il se remémorait du plan de Hermione, qu'il fallait à tout prix pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard afin de connaître plus amples informations sur « l'héritier de Serpentard »... Mais pour y entrer, il fallait se faire passer pour un élève de cette maison... C'est pourquoi, Hermione avait préparé cette potion à effet métamorphique, et ainsi, pour que celle-ci réussit, ils devaient chacun posséder une partie de la personne à laquelle ils désiraient se métamorphoser... Décidément, ils avaient tous les trois, un brin de cheveu des élèves de Serpentard en leur possession et purent alors accomplir la finition de cette fameuse potion magique... Pour tout dire, Ron et Hermione se seraient procurés les cheveux de ladite Hyacinthe et dudit Richard de sorte à pénétrer chez Harry...

« Ah ! Oui, cria ce dernier, je m'en souviens ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a ri tous les trois ! Toi et moi, nous nous étions transformés en Crabbe et Goyle alors qu'Hermione...

- ... en petit chat ! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! finit Ron en riant aux éclats.

- Ron ! » s'indigna Hermione.

Cette dernière lança un regard assassin à lui.

« Alors, ça veut dire que vous vous êtes métamorphosés en deux vielles personnes appelées Hyacinthe et Richard !

- Oui, Harry ! répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

L'attitude de ce dernier ne plaisait guère à Hermione qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout d'être transformé en une petite bête hérissée de poils sur tout le corps où d'être métamorphosée en une vielle mégère nommée Hyacinthe......

Cependant, elle lança à Harry :

« Nous sommes venus te chercher, Harry ! Ron et moi avons trouvé quelque chose d'insolite dans les sous-sols du château ! On a pensé à toi, car tu es quelqu'un de très courageux, Harry, et nous suggérons tous les deux, que tu nous serais d'une grande aide !

- Ah ! Bon ?! Et qu'est-ce qui est, d'après vous, cette chose insolite ?! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de moi ?! » demanda ce dernier.

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une chose, c'est plutôt une sorte de pièce cachée aux yeux de tous, excepté les nôtres ! Pour être plus convaincant, Hermione et moi nous nous sommes envoyés un hibou afin que nous nous rendions tous les deux à Poudlard, pendant les vacances d'été ! Hermione m'a demandé de la rejoindre à la bibliothèque, car elle a découvert quelque chose d'anormal... mais je t'en dirais plus lorsque tu...

- Oui, Ron ?! insista Harry.

-... tu seras prêt pour partir ! Prépare tes bagages ! Prend tout ce qu'il te faut ! Procures-toi d'un rouleau de parchemin si nécessaire ! Et n'oublies surtout pas ta baguette magique !

- Oui, chef ! plaisanta Harry en se précipitant vers l'escalier du premier étage.

Après avoir rassemblé toutes ses affaires dans sa grosse valise, Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la maison et s'engagèrent d'un pas précipité sur la route pour abandonner derrière eux Privet Drive.

Cependant, Harry se demandait comment allaient-ils se rendre à Poudlard ?! Aucun moyens de transport leurs étaient compatibles... Il demanda alors vivement :

« Je ne veux pas vous offenser tous les deux, mais comment allons-nous pouvoir nous rendre à Poudlard ?!

- Avec ça, Harry ! répondit Hermione en montrant un engin stupéfiant du doigt.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sifflement d'admiration...

_**Alors, ce chapitre ?! Contents ?! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait très très plaisir ! ;) :)**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**_Khiénia : Moi, je suis sadique ?! lol C'était pour anticiper l'intrigue voilà tout ! merci pour ta review et j'espère ke ce chapitre va te plaire !_**

**_Miss Cybersparrow : Une nouvelle revieweuse ?!?! That's very interesting... lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !_**

**_Bob Chiri : hé ! Toi ! Ouais pour Drago il faudra encore attendre ! J'ai déjà trouvé un moyen pour le mêler dans cette histoire niark niark niark et je vais le rendre très sarcastique !_**

**_Lilylas(jadore ton pseudo ;) : Merci pour ta review ! C gentil de dire ke mon chapitre 2 était bon, dsl encore pour la longueur de ce dernier ! _**

_**Hp Fans et Pirate's fans, à la prochaineuh !**_

_**Bizoux !**_

_**Reviews !**_

**_Love sparrow_**


	4. Le Balai Voyageur

_Chapitre 4 : Le Balai Voyageur_

Devant les yeux de Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvait un gigantesque balai. Celui-ci était muni de plusieurs sièges qui les attendaient, présentant une étrange analogie avec le train de Poudlard ; il avait les mêmes dimensions que ce dernier. Eblouis par cette vision fantastique et incroyable, les trois compères le contournèrent et l'observèrent d'une façon qui leur était bien propre, comme s'il s'agissait réellement d'un trésor. La matière dudit balai était en métal renforcé, alors que les sièges, dressés sur le haut de l'engin, en bois d'ébène. Derrière la brosse géante, une grande nuée de fumée s'échappa soudainement et une voix stridente éclata :

- Départ pour Poudlard dans cinq minutes !

Harry, Ron et Hermione se réveillèrent tout à coup et furent conscients qu'ils devaient se préparer pour partir. Harry, lui, tenait toujours sa grande valise ainsi que la cage de Hedwige, sa chouette.

Sachant que le temps ne passerait pas si vite que ça, Hermione proposa à Harry et à Ron d'aller une fois se promener un peu plus loin mais les regards réprobateurs de ses confrères, la forçaient de retourner sur place...

- Très bien, dit vivement Hermione, nous allons rester sur place en tournant les pouces... Vous êtes très désagréables avec moi, surtout toi, Ron... Pourquoi donc ?! Qu'ai-je fait de si mal au point que vous me jeter des regards féroces ?!

Ron la fixa méchamment, se sentant offensé par ce qu'elle venait de dire... Cependant, Harry, lui, ne disait pratiquement rien... Ces derniers la rendaient soudainement en colère.

- Vous allez répondre !

- Ca va, Hermione ! Calme-toi un peu ! Nous allons t'expliquer si tu nous promets d'être gentille ! grogna Ron.

- D'accord, Ron, répliqua-t-elle, j'écoute.

- Comment veux-tu, mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, être à temps à Poudlard si tu décides encore de faire un petit détour ?! Réfléchis, bon sang ! Cinq minutes ça s'écoule comme cinq gouttes d'eau ! argumenta ce dernier.

- Ah ! Vraiment ?! répondit-elle sur un ton ironique. Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, comme tu dis, sait mieux calculer que toi ! Alors, tais-toi, Ron !

- Non, je ne me tairai pas !

- Arrêtez ! intervint brusquement Harry.

Les querelles incessantes s'évanouirent peu à peu et laissèrent prendre place à quelques regards assassins échangés réciproquement...

- Tu as raison, Harry ! poursuivit Hermione, sans détourner son regard de Ron.

Deux minutes passèrent, les trois compères s'étaient finalement apaisés et s'étaient reparlés. Toutefois, Hermione laissait passer quelques allusions dans ses propos mais Ron ne le remarqua point. Quant à Harry, il espérait retourner paisiblement à Poudlard...

Un long silence méticuleux prit place autour des trois compagnons cependant Harry le brisa vivement.

- A propos de cet endroit, à votre avis qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-il bien être ?!

- Aucune idée, mais la seule chose dont je peux me convaincre, c'est que ce mystère se regorgerait probablement de magie noire, répondit Ron.

- Non seulement de magie noire, Ron ! Je crois que c'est encore bien plus que cela !

- Où veux-tu en venir, Hermione ?! demanda Ron, stupéfait.

- Je... euh... veux tout simplement dire qu'il faudra bel et bien s'informer à la bibliothèque, encore une fois ! balbutia-t-elle.

- Ah ! Bon ?! Et dans quels livres penserais-tu trouver des indices ?! demanda vivement Harry.

- Il me semblerait que les indices, auxquels on désire tous les trois de répondre, se trouveraient...

- Oui, Hermione, insistèrent Harry et Ron à l'unisson.

-... dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, poursuivit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

- Mais, Hermione, pourquoi tires-tu la tête, demanda Harry, étonné. C'est très bien que ces livres dont on a envie de feuilleter se trouvent naturellement dans la réserve de la bibliothèque !

- Oui, Harry, c'est bien vrai ce que tu dis. Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que ces livres qu'on recherche avec tant de courage, se trouvent éternellement dans la réserve de celle-ci ?! C'est étrange quand même !

- Ecoutes, Ron, répondit Harry, il faut que tu te rende à l'évidence ! Si ces livres tant désirés se trouvent là, c'est bien pour une raison, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Oui, en effet, Harry. Mais pourquoi ceux-là ne se trouvent pas même dans la bibliothèque, à l'attention de tout le monde ?!

- Mais, Ronald ! Tous ces livres sont interdits de location pour raisons particulières ! La plupart de ces bouquins sont maudits, racontant des histoires aussi noires que l'on puisse imaginer ! D'autres sont destinés aux connaisseurs de la magie noire ! Cependant, un seul est pratiquement interdit de tous ; un bouquin bien inquiétant ! Je l'ai une fois vu, il était dressé au sommet de l'étagère de la réserve. J'ai eu du mal à déchiffrer sa couverture. A vu d'œil je n'ai pu distinguer que si lettres...Sur la couverture de celui-ci, il était écrit...

Au moment même où Hermione était prête à dévoiler un mystère que nul ne savait, le sifflotement du balai se fit entendre.

- Départ pour Poudlard dans quelques secondes ! Veuillez nous excuser, le train pour la destination de Poudlard n'est malheureusement pas disponible avant le premier septembre ! C'est pourquoi, le Balai Voyageur est mis en disposition à ceux qui souhaiteraient se rendre à Poudlard durant les vacances d'été ! Le Balai Voyageur et moi-même vous souhaitons bon voyage en notre compagnie !

Décidément, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient plus le temps de discuter qu'ils s'accoururent vers le balai géant et montèrent à bord en se plaçant chacun sur une place individuelle. Tous les trois se trouvèrent à deux mètre du sol. Ils étaient éventuellement émerveillés de voir que le balai commençait à vibrer sous leurs pieds et se rendirent compte finalement qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois en plein air. Soudain, la voix stridente de tout à l'heure se refit entendre.

- Veuillez, jeunes gens, accrocher votre ceinture de sécurité ! Nous allons décoller dans quelques secondes...

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'exécutèrent aussitôt. De son côté, Harry tenait de toutes ses forces la cage d'Hedwige et regardait par-dessus son siège sa valise abandonnée. Ennuyé, il se demandait comment pourrait-il la rentrer dans ce transport insolite. Bien que celui-ci était assez spacieux, les grosses valises étaient interdites dans ce cas-là. Soudain, il vit par-dessus le bord deux bonhommes qu ouvrirent un espèce de coffre et vit alors que sa valise venait d'y être entrée.

- Décollage dans dix secondes ! déclara vivement la voix stridente.

Rassuré, Harry se tourna alors vers Ron et Hermione qui étaient devant lui et dit d'un ton joyeux :

- Accrochons-nous ! Destination vers Poudlard dans dix secondes !

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! répliqua Ron.

- Décollage dans dix secondes ! 10...

- Ron ! s'inquiéta soudainement Hermione.

- ...8...

- Harry ! paniqua Ron.

-...6...

- Mon Dieu ! supplia Hermione.

- ...4...

- Harry !

-...2...

- Ron !

- ...0... Décollage immédiat, accrochez vous, ça va secouer !!! s'écria la voix stridente.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le Balai Voyageur se décolla du sol et s'élança dans les airs avec une vitesse surprenante. Personne n'aurait pu croire que le Balai Voyageur se présentait comme un moyen de transport analogue à un avion. De leur côté, les trois compères hurlèrent à la fois de terreur et d'émerveillement.

- Incroyable, on dirait de la magie ! lança Ron en imitant le professeur Gilderoy Lockhart.

Tous les trois s'esclaffèrent de rire et virent soudainement devant eux les grandes plaines vertes de la région de Poudlard...

_**Alors ?!?! Qu'en pensez-vous ?!**_

_**Merci encore pour toutes ses reviews !**_

_**Encore dsl pour tout ce temps que je vous ai fait subir, mais c'est parceke je suis en terminale et j'ai bcp de travail à faire ! **_

_**Cependant, je ne laisserai pas tomber cette fic qui se déroule comme je le souhaitaits ! ;) :)**_

**_Je c, mes chaps sont très courts mais que voulez-vous ! J'aime plus dévoiler des choses même dans ce chapitre !_**

_**Merci à ceux qui me reviewent ! C me touche énormément ! : )**_

_**Sinon, à part ça...**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**_Liylas : Toujours aussi sympa ! : ) Je c mon pseudo dit tout, j'aime jack Sparrow, j'en suis dingue ! lol_**

_**Mais ce que j'aime dans ton pseudo, c'est qu'il est composé de deux mots (lily et lilas (ma couleur Préférée :) ) )**_

**_Bob Chiri : Lol ! Drago vient dans le prochain chapitre ! Et oui, j'ai pensé à lui ! lol Sinon, pour la réponse aux reviews de ta fic, c'est pas grave, tu c ! lol Sinon, merci toujours pour ta gentillesse de me reviewer ! : ) je t'aime bcp, aussi ! ;) : )_**

_**loulou**_

_**: lol ! Moi aussi, c'est mes livres préférés et mes films préférés ! Sinon, contente ke tu aime ma fic ! ;) : )**_

_**HarryPottersFans et Potc Fans, à la prochaineuh !**_

_**Bizoux**_

_**Reviews !!!**_

_**Love sparrow**_


	5. De retour à Poudlard

_Chapitre 5 : De retour à Poudlard_

- On est arrivés ! hurla soudainement Ron.

Et cela était vrai car le Balai Voyageur perdit peu à peu de l'altitude que les trois compagnons purent, de leur siège, distinguer la silhouette du château qui s'élevait dans le ciel bleu et ensoleillé. Harry arborait un sourire rayonnant. En voyant par-dessus son siège le terrain de Quidditch, il ressentit une profonde joie en l'observant d'en haut. Malgré les rayons du soleil, Hermione admira le ciel et ses nuages si blancs qu'on aurait dit des montagnes célestes tandis que Ron marmonnait des choses en virevoltant sa baguette qui fendit l'air à chaque mouvement. Comme par enchantement, une étincelle s'alluma à l'extrémité de la baguette de Ron, ce dernier sourit lorsqu'il vit à son tour par-dessus son siège le fabuleux et gigantesque terrain de Quidditch, mais ce qui le fit frapper le plus, c'était le méprisant saule cogneur avec qui il a eu des ennuis avec son ancienne baguette magique. Ron posa son regard sur le feuillage de l'arbre si touffu cette saison-ci et aperçut qu'un oiseau alla se poser sur une de ses branches quand lorsque -Clac- en un coup de fouet, le volatile fut broyé à travers celles-ci. En un instant, Ron sourit en scrutant sa baguette magique et lui murmura d'une voix amusée :

- Cette fois, ma précieuse baguette, tu n'auras pas affaire avec ce maudit arbre qui m'a valu de fameux problèmes scolaires à chaque fois que je voulais utiliser mon ancienne ! A partir de maintenant, je vais être prudent et précautionneux dans mes actes !

- A qui parles-tu, Ron, lança soudainement Hermione, intriguée par ce qu'il disait discrètement, tu as un ami imaginaire ?!

Sur ce, Ron brûla d'envie de lui répliquer qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'occuper de ses affaires mais la voix forte du Balai Voyageur, à présent masculine, émergea de loin et leur déclara qu'ils allaient atterrir dès maintenant près du lac reflétant l'image du ciel, et qu'ils pourront encore patienter quelques minutes. Les trois apprentis sorciers avaient plongés alors dans une joie indicible, tellement elle était forte qu'elle pourrait, à coup sûr, provenir de leur cœur.

Pendant ce temps, Ron ouvrit la bouche et parla pour lui-même.

- Je ne dois surtout pas m'énerver, surtout pas...

- Atterrissage dans quelques secondes ! annonça directement la voix monotone du Balai Voyageur.

Dans une grande secousse, le Balai Voyageur prit soudainement une nouvelle position de manière à ce que les passagers puissent à présent se tenir compte que leur petit voyage à bord de ce véhicule touchait à sa fin. Au fur et à mesure que le Balai perdit une nouvelle fois de l'altitude, Harry put constater qu'ils allaient dans quelques secondes arriver à destination et qu'une certaine et nouvelle aventure allait s'imposer tôt ou tard à l'entrée de l'école. Mais le sorcier orphelin était sûr qu'il allait cependant regretter le voyage spectaculaire qu'il ne lui avait jamais été offert auparavant. Quel dommage que, dans quelques secondes, il devra détacher sa ceinture, descendre de ce balai par un petit escalator probablement magique et lui dire au revoir pour un bout de temps. Mais cela ne dissipait pas pour autant sa joie car dans ce monde, par ailleurs auquel il appartenait, tout l'enchantait. Ce monde qui avait été caché dans les recoins les plus sombres de l'esprit des Dursley. Ces derniers lui avaient menti à propos de la mort de ses parents. Cependant, Harry savait plus qu'eux de ses parents qu'il aimait malgré leur absence. Cela lui donnait toujours un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il observait Ron et Hermione entourés de leurs parents respectifs. Ce qui fit encore plus souffrir Harry, c'est qu'il était un enfant unique. Il n'avait pas la chance qu'avait Ron qui appartenait à une famille nombreuse au sang pur de sorcier. Sa plus profonde peine était qu'il n'avait été aimé qu'uniquement par ses parents et nullement par sa tante et par son oncle. Harry avait peur de sombrer dans l'oubli. Il était cependant prêt à tout pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'il soit performant dans ses attaques à l'usage de sa baguette magique.

Une nouvelle secousse se manifesta et le Balai Voyageur atterrit avec fierté sur la grande plaine du domaine, ce qui eut pour effet à Harry de le sortir de ses songes.

- Le Balai Voyageur est arrivé à destination, veuillez, jeunes gens détacher précautionneusement vos ceintures et attendre que l'escalator soit complètement mis en disposition pour descendre du transport ! Merci et à bientôt ! Le Balai vous souhaite bon voyage ! intervint une nouvelle fois la voix forte.

Les trois amis s'exécutèrent et respectèrent les consignes que leur avait données le Balai Voyageur : attendre que l'escalator magique soit en marche.

- Oui ! Nous y sommes ! s'exclama joyeusement Hermione en bondissant de son siège.

- Oui ! Nous y sommes pour un bon bout de temps ! lança Ron en jetant un regard méprisant à Hermione, qui s'était moquée de lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Ca y est, l'escalator est en mouvement, nous pouvons descendre, ajouta Harry en se levant à son tour de son siège.

L'escalator se présenta et fut caractérisé par un tapis roulant qui descendit comme une rivière. La première personne qui savait très bien comment s'y prendre pour se rendre en bas, c'était bel et bien Hermione. La meilleure élève de la classe d'Harry était en effet une enfant Moldue qui connaissait tout sur son monde parallèlement à celui de Ron et d'Harry.

C'était à présent au tour de Ron d'abandonner son siège et ce dernier rejoint Harry et Hermione auprès dudit escalator en faisant la moue et déclara à leur adresse :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais regretter ce petit voyage !

- Mais, Ron, ne tires surtout pas cette grimace, tu exagères à la fin ! reprocha Hermione sèchement.

- Elle a raison, Ron, tu ne devrais pas t'attrister pour ça, maintenant qu'on est ensemble...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je me morfond, c'est que...

Ron n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Hermione l'avait poussé dans l'escalator du Balai Voyageur que le garçon aux cheveux roux flamboyants était déjà en bas tandis qu'Hermione s'engagea à le descendre marche par marche ainsi qu'Harry, qui celui-ci en fit de même. L'escalator était bien une chose des plus singulières qu'il soit ! Il était bien plus rapide comparé à celui dans les galeries des Moldus qui, lui, présentait une lenteur reprochable.

Quelques secondes après, les trois élèves se rendirent au porte-bagages afin d'aller reprendre ce qui leur appartenait puis s'engagèrent d'un pas précipité sur le sentier menant chez le garde-chasse du château, Hagrid, pour lui rendre une petite visite. Ce dernier était devant sa petite maison, en train de scruter au loin les personnes qui, visiblement, lui rendaient visite. Un grand sourie s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il les reconnut ; c'était bien les trois compagnons, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il les appréciait chacun, surtout Harry. Mais cela n'affectait point Ron et Hermione qui comprenaient bien pourquoi Hagrid portait plus d'attention à Harry. Il représentait beaucoup aux yeux de Hagrid, notamment à ceux des autres sorciers, comme le professeur Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école.

Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, était sûr qu'Harry était entre de bonnes mains tant qu'il sera toujours au pouvoir. D'après ce qu'on dit, il serait le plus redoutable ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry pouvait être sûr que s'il était le directeur de cette école, c'était bien pour rassurer tout le monde et le protéger contre toute menace qui se manifesterait. Jamais Dumbledore n'oserait abandonner qui que ce soit, surtout Harry. Cet enfant était, à coup sûr, la cible numéro un pour Vous-savez-qui, c'est bien pour cela qu'il fallait sa présence car personne d'autre que Dumbledore tenterait d'affronter le mage noir.

Les trois amis virent alors qu'Hagrid était trop occupé pour qu'on l'aborde et lui firent un signe de la main, signifiant un « bonjour ». Cependant, Hagrid ne broncha pas et leur rendit leur salut. La-dessus, ils firent ensemble demi-tour.

Après quelques courts instants, Harry s'aperçut que la mine de Ron était devenue furieuse.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Ron ?

- Oh ! Harry, tu ne vas pas me croire si je te dis ça !

- Quoi, donc ?

- Le Balai Voyageur appartient à...

- Oui, Ron !

- A mon père...

Sur ce, Harry et Hermione lui firent des yeux ronds, ne voyant pas du tout ce qui pouvait l'enrager à ce point. Ca devrait être bien un honneur de posséder un tel objet chez soi, mais ce ne fut pas le cas chez Ron.

- Ron, je ne comprends pas ! Il y a à peine un quart d'heure, tu regrettais déjà de quitter le Balai Voyageur, maintenant tu es fâché par ce que... quoi, Ron ?!

- Oh ! Rien, laisse tombez Hermione, veux-tu !

Un long silence ennuyeux s'installa peu à peu. Harry le brisa soudainement.

- A propos, pour ce mur ou cette salle, êtes-vous certain qu'il nous soit accessible pour chacun ?!

- En principe, oui, mais il faudrait consulter ce livre dont je vous aie parlé tout à l'heure dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

- A ton avis, Hermione, de quoi pourrait traiter ce livre, à part de magie noire ?! demanda Ron sur un ton inquiet.

- Bah, réfléchis, Ron, tous les sujets, apparemment, traiteraient sur la magie noire, par ailleurs... le Fourchelang, répondit Hermione en jetant un regard en coin à Harry.

- Oui, on sait le Fourchelang, mais y a-t-il autre chose qui pourrait nous procurer des frissons ? Je ne sais pas moi, comme des histoires de morts, des objets maudits,...

- Il y a de cela, coupa-t-elle vivement. Apparemment...

- Apparemment, apparemment... Tssss... cela ne te ressemble pas Hermione de répondre ainsi, serais-tu en manque de concentration ?! répliqua Ron sur un ton ironique.

- Sûrement que la Sang de Bourbe soit en manque d'inspiration ! lança derrière eux la voix traînante de Malfoy. Alors, Weasley, ton appauvri de père a encore gagné un lot ? C'est désolant, comme si vous en méritez ! Huh... Alors, Potter, ta cicatrice fait toujours de l'effet auprès de tes groupies ?! J'ignorais que ça pouvait séduire les filles ! Ne crois sûrement pas Potter qu'un jour tu me dépasseras ! Les Potters ne font pas le poids face aux Malfoys ! Messieurs, dit-il en s'adressant à Crabbe et à Goyle, ses compatriotes, montrons à eux qui sont les plus forts et surtout les plus compétents ! Quant à toi, la Sang de Bourbe, n'essayes surtout pas de me défier, tu ne me fais vraiment pas peur ! Potter, Weasley, Granger, ce sera à nouveau au tour de Serpentard de gagner la coupe de Quidditch et celle des Quatre Maisons ! Sur ce, j'ai l'obligation de vous annoncer que je remplacerai le préfet de Serpentard ! Où que vous soyez, je vous aurai à l'œil ! Ne me remercier surtout pas, c'est tout à fait normal ! En d'autres termes, vos escapades nocturnes vous pouvez les laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas Potter ! Le professeur Rogue en a beaucoup dit à ton sujet ! Il paraît que ton père se pavanait dans les couloirs lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard !

Là-dessus, Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffèrent de rire tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione se mordirent intensément leur langue de façon à apaiser leur colère qui bouillonnait déjà dans leur sang. Ce qu'il pouvait être méprisant, ce Malfoy ! Une lueur flamboyante apparut dans leur regard, n'exprimant que leur répulsion envers lui.

Le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient tous les trois sûrs qu'ils auront beaucoup plus de difficultés pour percevoir le secret de ce livre tant controversé dans leurs récentes conversations.

Cependant, Harry pouvait être certain qu'ils auront recours tous les trois à la fameuse cape d'invisibilité héritée de son père ainsi que, probablement, la Carte du Maraudeur. Bien sûr, tous ces objets présentaient un réel avantage à leur quête. Effectivement, tout ce que manigançaient Harry, Hermione et Ron , était à l'insu de Malfoy.

**_Alors ! C'est bien ?! Sinon, ma rentrée de classe n'était pas très enchantante... Je réponds bien à toi ma chère Lilylas ! lol_**

_**Quant aux autres, par ailleurs, toi BoB, Malfoy est là, peut-être pas encore assez sarcastique, mais bon...**_

_**Sinon, voilà, la suite pour l'instant !**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira d'avantage ! (je réponds déjà à vos reviews ;) )**_

**_Réponse à la NOUVElle review_**

_**Zuza : Merci de lire ma fic ! : )**_

_**Je travaille toujours les personnages de Potc, là-dessus, il y aura bien un rapport, un sens à leur venue, j'ai déjà ma petite idée en tête !**_

_**Pirate's Fans et Hpfans, à la prochaineuh !**_

_**Bizoux**_

_**Reviews**_

_**Love sparrow**_


	6. Le Livre des

_Chapitre 6 : Le Livre des…_

Après que Malefoy ait tourné les talons, suivi de Crabbe et de Goyle, Hermione et Harry ont pu entendre la remarque que Ron lui faisait :

- Surtout, espèce de blafard, ne songes pas à toucher un seul poil du Balai Voyageur où sinon je t'humilierai devant toute l'assemblée durant le banquet ! grogna t-il avec férocité.

Hermione en resta interdite alors qu'Harry comprit sa colère instantanée ; ce Malefoy faisait tout pour le faire craquer, mais Ron n'était pas doté d'un caractère fragile ou indifférent envers cette méprisable personne qu'était cet élève de Poudlard. Combien de fois avait-il tenté de le tuer devant Harry ? Beaucoup de fois… Cependant, Ron n'en resterait pas là… Il ira jusqu'au bout pour montrer à ce jaloux de Malefoy de quoi un Weasley était capable de faire. Certes, Ron était quelqu'un parfois de très sensible et de très peureux, loin de là. Bien sûr, Ron était arachnophobe, mais il était parfois téméraire dans quelques circonstances, comme celle-ci.

Soit, la perspective de se retrouver à Poudlard en compagnie des Serpentard, le rendait encore plus irascible ; à chaque banquet de début et de fin d'année les élèves de la maison les huaient sans cesse, comme si cela était permis par tout le monde… Ils avaient bien tord, car la jalousie les perdra…

Effectivement, ils étaient jaloux d'eux. Jaloux par le fait que le Directeur de l'école appartenait à la maison de Gryffondor. Jaloux de la célébrité d'un élève comme Harry Potter, jaloux de l'ingéniosité d'Hermione… Les élèves de Gryffondor avaient tout pour plaire à Dumbledore, qui était aussi, manifestement, leur porte-parole.

Oui, il l'était et le restait malgré que quelques élèves de la maison aient enfreint les lois les plus exigeantes que l'école obligeait. Malheureusement, pour les élèves de Serpentard, il n'y avait aucun espoir de les renvoyer, malgré toutes les espiègleries qu'ils aient pu faire derrière leur dos.

Rien n'y fit, Malefoy ne salua pas sa réplique, préférant rire avec ses compagnons Crabbe et Goyle. Eh non, Malefoy n'était pas si vite vexé que Ron ; il l'était quand il se trouvait dans une situation embarrassante...

Tant pis. Un jour, Ron pourra le combattre sans la présence de ses deux compatriotes. Oh oui ! Ron rêvait depuis des années de rivaliser Malefoy ! Oh oui ! Ron ferait tout pour faire régner le Bien à travers le monde sorcier mais aussi celui des hommes, des Moldus. Oh oui ! il avait toujours espéré de mettre en scène le combat entre le Bien et le Mal, afin de pouvoir savoir qui des deux puissances siègera définitivement le monde humain et sorcier.

Après tout, qui n'aurait pas pensé à cela ?!

Enragé, Ron engagea une nouvelle conversation à l'adresse de Harry :

- T'as vu ça, Harry !!! C'est toujours la même chose !!! Cette histoire de rivalité entre mon père et le sien va finir par me rendre à bout de nerfs !!!

- Qu'insinues-tu par là, Ronald ?! demanda Hermione d'un ton intrigué.

- Eh bien, Hermione, à chaque fois que mon père a le mérite de gagner un lot, Malefoy fait des siennes !!! Comme s'il n'y avait qu'uniquement lui qui doit toujours gagner…

- Ah, tu veux dire que…

- Oui, Hermione, je veux dire qu'il râle que mon père ait gagné le Balai Voyageur…

- Ah ! Donc, tu es furieux contre Malefoy !!!

- Bah, évidemment, Hermione !!! bougonna Ron.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais, à ton avis Ron, à qui appartenait la voix du Balai Voyageur ?! La voix qu'on entendait souvent. Je me rappelle de t'avoir vu souvent fâché lorsqu'elle parlait ! Pourquoi ?! demanda vivement Harry.

- POURQUOI ?! répéta sauvagement Ron.

- Bah, oui, pourquoi…

- Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi ?!

- Oui, Ron, pourquoi…dit Hermione d'un air impatient.

- Voulez-vous, vraiment, savoir pourquoi ?!

- Ronald, tu commences à nous faire languir d'impatience…, fit remarquer Harry.

- Voulez-vous, sérieusement, savoir pourquoi ?!

- OUIIII !!! On veut savoir pourquoi !!! s'énerva brusquement Hermione.

- Eh bien, je vais vous dire pourquoi ! Bon… voilà… euh… attendez, je crois qu'on serait mieux ailleurs ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

- Moi, j'ai bien compris, pourquoi ! répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Quoi donc ?!

- Ronald, tu commences à nous agacer !!! hurla Hermione.

- D'accord, d'accord !!! Je vais vous expliquer qu'est-ce qui m'a mis subitement en colère !! Eh bien, voilà ! Tu m'as demandé, Harry, à qui appartenait la voix du Balai Voyageur, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Oui, répondit faiblement Harry.

- Bah, t'as qu'à me suivre, je vais te le confier, dit Ron en prenant son bras.

A quelques mètres d'Hermione, Ron révélait à Harry ce qui le tracassait le plus pour l'instant. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles en buvant les paroles de son ami.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Harry d'un air furieux.

- Eh oui, Harry ! Au début, je n'osais pas vous l'avouer, étant donné que mon père a effectivement une mèche avec le père de ce rustre ! Je craignais le pire…

- Il ne faut surtout pas que ton père se laisse faire, Ron !!! Prend conscience de ce qu'il va advenir !!!

- Je sais, Harry, que faut-il que je fasse ?!

- J'ignore pour l'instant, mais il faut à tout prix sortir ton père de cette affaire !!!

- Merci de me le dire ! C'est ce que j'espère depuis quelques jours !!! Allez, ne nous tracassons plus !!! Allons rejoindre Hermione !!!

Décidément, Ron et Harry rejoignaient Hermione qui les regardait d'un regard soupçonneux.

- Bon, Hermione, je vais aussi te le dire !!!

- Enfin, il était temps…, proféra Hermione en roulant des yeux.

- Voilà. Hermione, tu te rappelles de la voix du Balai Voyageur ?!

- Oui. En tous cas, elle me semblait familière.

- Tu l'as dit ! Elle appartient à_ Lucius Malefoy _!!!

Sur ce, Hermione se figea sur place.

- PARDON ?!!

- Je sais, c'est dingue mais c'est pourtant vrai !!!

- C… comment… ?!

- Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione ! Oublie ce vilain !!! On va aller retrouver ce livre, d'accord ?!

- D'accord… mais, Ron, il te faut quand même du temps pour révéler quelque chose…, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Je sais, mais je tenais à tout prix à le dire en premier à Harry ! C'est que le morceau était difficile à cracher ! Il était, selon moi, un peu trop précieux pour le crier sur tous les toits, non ?!

- Pfffftttt… N'importe quoi…, mais vraiment…

Hermione roula une nouvelle fois des yeux et se tourna vers Harry.

- Allons-y !!!

- Euh… Hermione !!! Nous avons raté le banquet ! Il a déjà commencé !

Sans dire mot, Hermione et Harry s'échangèrent un regard stupéfait et éclatèrent de rire sous le regard interrogateur de Ron.

- Ron, nous sommes en vacances ! Il n'y a pas de banquet !!! affirma Hermione en riant.

- Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai, j'ai complètement oublié !!!

Finalement, ils se rendirent à l'intérieur du château et annoncèrent quelques bonjours à tous ceux qui passaient devant eux. Tout en montant les escaliers de marbre lorsqu'une nouvelle idée traversa l'esprit de Harry comme un éclair.

- Dis, Hermione, le livre dont tu nous parles très souvent, il s'intitule comment ?! Tu nous a dis à Ron et à moi que sur la couverture t'avais pu percevoir six lettres…

- Ah ! Oui ! Le livre ! Le mot gravé sur la couverture était « Trésor »…

_A suivre…_

**_Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews ! Promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus long ! Promis, les pirates arrivent aux alentours du chapitre 10, savvy !! Voilà, mon espièglerie… J'ai décidé d'attendre 1 mois avant de publier le chapitre ci-présent afin de connaître plus de détails à propos de Potc 2et3 !! lol Ne m'en voulez pas !!! Je veux, en effet, que ma fic condense les trois aventures de Potc !! Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?! lol_**

**_Voilà, sinon le prochain chap arrivera à la fin du mois de décembre (peut-être, po encore assez sûre, mais bon…) !!_**

**_Sinon, Potcfans et Harry potterfans je vous dis à la prochaine !!!_**

**_Bizoux_******

**_love_****_ sparrow_**

****


	7. Les ennuis commencent

_Chapitre 7 : Les ennuis commencent _

Durant toute l'après-midi du même jour, les trois compagnons ont préféré anticiper la quête du livre tant recherché pour aller guetter la conversation qu'avaient entretenue Mr Weasley et Lucius Malefoy dans le hall du château. Tandis que les deux pères discutaient, les trois amis s'étaient cachés derrière un mur qui ne pouvait mieux dissimuler leur corps. Tout ce qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient pu retirer de celle-ci n'était que de l'hypocrisie…

En effet, Lucius a essayé de convaincre Mr Weasley de collaborer avec lui. Ron avait été furieux au moment où son père avait accepté le marché que lui avait proposé Lucius Malefoy. Hermione avait dû alors plaquer sa main sur sa bouche afin d'apaiser sa colère, mais aussi pour ne pas déstabiliser la situation. Hermione craignait que si les propos de Ron fussent entendus par les deux hommes, Lucius aurait accusé Mr Weasley de ne pas être avec lui et ainsi, de l'abattre sur place.

Ron n'était pas bête, il savait très bien ce qui était sous-entendu durant leur conversation ; Lucius veut corrompre son père. Il était sûr que Mr Malefoy souhaitait que son père soit à ses côtés de sorte à être un partisan des Forces du Mal.

Devenir un partisan de Vous-savez-qui rapporterait, selon les arguments supposément convaincants de Malefoy, beaucoup d'aide auprès de sa famille. Car Lucius sait que Weasley traverse une période difficile avec les revenus familiaux. Effectivement, Mr Weasley a une famille nombreuse. Il doit pouvoir la nourrir sans problème.

La raison pour qu'il ait accepté ce marché, est encore difficile à trouver. Il a raconté à Malefoy qu'il avait des ennuis avec ses collègues de travail. On l'aurait accusé d'avoir mal vérifié les objets qui comportaient de la magie noire. Sur ce fait, Lucius croyait avoir raison d'entretenir une « bonne » entente avec celui-ci. Rien que par le fait qu'il soit dès à présent renvoyé du Ministère pour quelques temps. Par conséquent, Weasley doit trouver immédiatement du travail. C'est pourquoi, il a demandé à Malefoy de l'aide.

Quant à Ron, il ne comprenait absolument pas l'attitude de son père envers ce méprisant Malefoy. Non seulement qu'il ait accepté son offre mais aussi qu'il ait été bien reçu par Lucius.

Autrefois, Lucius et son père étaient les pires ennemis du monde sorcier. Alors qu'à présent, Weasley est son bras droit… Il allait de soi qu'il y avait sûrement un point commun entre eux : ils étaient tous les deux d'une famille de sorciers. Aucun des deux n'avait un parent Moldu.

En pensant qu'ils avaient assez entendu sur eux, Harry, Hermione et Ron ont préféré aller à la bibliothèque. Au seuil, Hermione s'arrêta net. L'expression de son visage ne présageait rien de bon ; Rogue était dans les parages…

..Ca y est ! On est fichu ! grommela Ron entre ses dents en voyant venir le Maître des Potions vers leur direction.

Le professeur Severus Rogue est la personne qu'Harry méprise le plus. Il ne supporte pas la façon dont il parle de son père. Harry a toujours l'impression que ça lui plaît qu'il soit mort. Et de dire du mal de lui, ne peut rendre qu'Harry colérique.

Rogue est quelqu'un de froid. Il n'a aucun sens de l'humour et adore humilier les élèves de Gryffondor…

Son teint de cire et son regard perçant effraient beaucoup Neville, l'élève le plus peureux de la maison de Gryffondor…

..Potter, Weasley, Granger, comme c'est étrange de vous voir ici, dit le professeur Rogue sur un ton glacial.

..Professeur, ne pensez pas que…

Le regard sévère du professeur n'a nullement laissé Hermione terminer sa phrase.

..J'ai bien l'intention de vouloir connaître la raison pour laquelle vous vous trouvez ici, tous les trois, répliqua Rogue froidement.

..Eh bien, répondit-elle, Ron, Harry et moi désirons aller chercher quelque chose à la bibliothèque et…

..Quelque chose, hein ! coupa Rogue.

..Oui, quelque chose. Vous savez…

Le professeur la fixa et attendit sa réponse.

..Euh, en fait, j'ai oublié…

Rogue sentit qu'elle essayait de l'avoir. Alors, de sorte à l'effrayer, il rapprocha son visage le plus près du sien.

Pendant que Rogue la regardait d'un air mauvais, Hermione cherchait une ruse pour que Rogue parte.

..Non, j'ai changé d'avis, dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'Harry et lui s'en aillent.

..Et pourquoi, donc ! s'étonna faussement Rogue.

..Nous préférons revenir… plus tard… Au revoir, professeur, lança Hermione en tournant les talons.

Derrière elle, Rogue lança à voix basse :

« Le mensonge vous perdra, Granger… »

Quelques minutes après, Hermione avait rejoint Harry et Ron. Elle avait l'air énervé.

..Harry, Ron, je crois que l'on devrait trouver un autre moyen pour aller chercher ce livre !

..Tu veux dire qu'on n'aurait aucune chance de le prendre ! demanda Ron, stupéfait.

..Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir, Hermione, dit Harry d'un ton amusé.

..Il faudrait que nous nous dissimulions sous ta cape d'invisibilité, Harry, ce serait le seul moyen pour éviter Rogue !

..Non seulement la cape, Ronald, mais aussi la Carte du Maraudeur, lança-t-elle.

..D'accord, dit Harry en ouvrant sa valise.

Celle-ci était restée contre le mur durant tout le début de l'après-midi. Heureusement, pour lui, il l'a retrouvée en bon état.

En se dissimulant chacun sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils s'étaient rendus compte que le bras d'Hermione et celui de Ron étaient voyants, alors que le reste de leur corps était bien dissimulé sous celle-ci.

Décidément, ils durent trouver une autre solution de sorte à se rendre à la bibliothèque sans être vus…

Harry avait cependant une meilleure idée ; il prêta sa cape à Ron et à Hermione alors que lui garda la Carte pour lui-même.

Le soir venu, ils s'en allèrent pour se rendre au lieu qu'ils avaient quitté quelques heures auparavant.

A nouveau au seuil de la porte, Hermione leur conseilla de rester calme. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entrebâilla la porte de la bibliothèque et y entra discrètement, suivie de Ron et d'Harry.

Visiblement, il n'y avait personne… seulement peut-être un mouvement soupçonneux derrière quelques étagères…

Cependant, ils continuèrent à avancer doucement dans la pièce plongée dans le noir.

Lorsque soudain une voix cria :

« Ne bougez plus ! »

Ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient plus dissimulés sous la cape ; elle avait disparu…

_**Voilà ! I'm back pour de bon ! Je sais, je vous ai fait languir d'impatience ! Pendant 6 mois, j'ai dû laisser ma fic immobile ! J'ai eu bcp d'ennuis ! L'école, etc…**_

_**Mais voilà, je suis là ! J'ai perdu un certain moment l'inspiration ! j'ai du cherché loin un fil conducteur pour qu'ils aient un lien avec les « Pirates des Caraïbes » ! Ouais, j'ai étudié Capitaine Jack Sparrow d'Amor et Will Turner ! Ils arrivent ! Attendez, encore ! Pour répondre à toutes les reviews par ailleurs celles de Bob chiri et de Vaaliyah, l'histoire se déroule après leur année scolaire au début des vacances ! **_

_**Vaaliya : étonnée ! Quoi ? Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai du style ! Bah, écoutes, j'essaye d'écrire du mieux que je peux ! lool Merci qd même pour ton message ! ; )**_

_**Lilylas : Hé ouais, il faut goûter ce que tu nous a fait subir ! niark niark niark ! Je plaisante, bien sûr ! lool mdr**_

_**Bobchiri : Oui, voilà je t'ai répondu ! Donc au début des vac' ! ; ) Pour Drago, j'ai encore d'autres idées, pour le mêler à cette histoire, bien plus méchantes !**_

_**Jackounet arrive !**_

_**Serial Killer : Merci bcp ! ; ) **_

_**Cyberaven : tiens une nouvelle revieweuse : )**_

_**Merci pour ton encouragement !**_

_**Mais je vous avertis, le rating va rester le même, car même si pour l'instant le contenu n'est pas choquant, il le sera plus tard, donc PG-13 savvy !**_

_**Rating K+ ou T, je réfléchis pour l'instant ! ; ) **_

_**Allez, bonne lecture ! ; )**_

_**love sparrow**_

_**Gros bizx**_

_**Pirates'fans, Hpfans, à la prochaineuh !**_


End file.
